A Change Of Heart
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: The aftermath of a night of passion between two best friends


Title: A Change Of Heart. Author: Carly. Rating: G. Disclaimer: Matt and Amy own themselves. Summary: The aftermath of a night of passion between two best friends.  
  
It had been an unimaginable night. Neither would forget what happened. He had taken her to heights of pleasure she'd never known before. At least, never be any of her other lovers. Theirs souls had connected together like never before. Bodies had moulded together as one. It had been so romantic yet passionate. For hours, they'd formed such a bond between each other that could never be broken. The intensity and intimacy of it all had been so pleasurable and unforgettable. He'd made her feel beautiful and sexy, savouring every curve of her body, kissing and touching every inch he could claim.  
  
Afterwards, he just watched her sleep. She laid with her head on his chest, giving him an easy opportunity to stroke her fiery-red hair, to look at the beautiful creature aside him. The luminous radiance of the moon gently seeped through the window, casting a warm glow on his new lover. Her lips stretching into a smile, making her look even more stunning than usual. He gently stroked her face, narrowing his eyes appreciatively as the moonlight made her look surreal in her own beauty. To him, she was perfect. Her bright, hazel eyes remained closed but she stirred some, though only for a moment before returning to her deep sleep.  
  
He could do this each moment of the day and night; just watch her. And who wouldn't? Fire-red hair flaming a gorgeous face with soft and memorising hazel eyes; lush, moist lips that felt delicious against his own. Forever with a smile on her face, she attracted people to her so magnetically. Sparkling eyes, always filled with such joyous energy. Determination and enthusiasm were just two qualities of her stunning personality as well as being independent, affable and completely unselfish, just to name a few. It was nearing five in the morning, and though he wanted to watch her sleep, fatigue quickly set and he reluctantly gave in to his own slumber, dreaming of the woman that lay cradled in his arms as well as the beautiful occurrence that had taken place just hours earlier.  
  
******  
  
They awoke, the next morning, to the consistent ringing of the phone beside them. Matt unwillingly answered it; he'd have preferred to remain asleep with Amy in his arms. But he needed to take it for it could be extremely important.  
  
"Hello?" Matt asked, tiredness still evident in his hoarse voice from just awaking.  
  
"Matt, it's Vince McMahon here. I was wondering if it's possible for you and Amy to arrive at the arena an hour earlier than arranged," he inquired, though more of a statement as opposed to a question.  
  
"Yeah, that shouldn't a problem. We'll be there at one o'clock. Bye Vince." And with that, he replaced the receiver and laid his head back down on the pillow. Amy had said nothing since waking up. Instead, she just lazily drew circles in the middle of his broad chest. She raised herself up onto her elbow and smiled at him, contentedly.  
  
Amy remembered the night before. It had been indescribable. Though, the word closet to relating to their actions would be magical. After arguing with her boyfriend, she'd found comfort in the arms of her best friend, Matt Hardy. He made her laugh again, listened to her as she complained once again about the constant fights she and Scott were having. Somehow, they'd ended up in a conversation about whether a man and a woman could just be good friends. So far, their relationship had been purely platonic. Amid of a tickling session they had become involved in, they ended up kissing. And from that very first second their lips touched to the very last orgasm of making love, fireworks had sparked and never stopped.  
  
"Vince has scheduled a meeting at one," Matt informed, tenderly stroking the side of her naked body. He felt her nod against his chest, the soft skin of her face rubbing against his chiselled chest.  
  
After a few moments of lying in each other's arms, they knew it was time to get up. Matt only took a few minutes to get dressed and waited patiently as Amy took a refreshing shower. She returned, clad in just her lacy underwear, taking Matt's breath away. Her hair was still somewhat damp, causing drops of water to voyage down her back, mixing together to create rivers. He gazed at her as she pulled her pants on, gliding up her toned and tanned legs, finally resting upon her curved hips. She pulled her top on, something Matt had given to her months before. Once dressed, Amy turned to the elder Hardy.  
  
"What happens now, Matt?" she asked, nervous about what his answer would be. He sighed audibly. He had been dreading this moment, but he knew it would come sooner or later.  
  
"You're in a relationship already. Don't get me wrong, last night was.incredible but you need to work things out with Scott," he responded with sadness. The truth was, he was hopelessly in love with the woman that stood before him.  
  
Amy nodded in agreement, but let her head fall to look at the floor. She shifted slightly and leaned down to retrieve her bag. Matt stood up from the bed and walked over to her. For a moment, their eyes locked. But she turned around and began walking to the door. He wondered why she stopped once she approached the door. But before he realised what was going on, she had walked back, cupped his head in her hands and kissed him, once more. Their lips fused together, tongues fighting avidly. He explored every cavity and curve of her mouth as she did his. Matt's hands had found themselves wrapped firmly around her waist, onto her back. Hers had travelled down to his chest, massaging for a second before curling into balls, gripping onto his shirt for dear life, her knuckles turning white. They broke apart simultaneously, pecking each other several times before resting their foreheads together.  
  
"Go," he said simply. Amy looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw they were moist with tears. She took a deep breath before turning and finally leaving the hotel room. He stood in the middle of the room, tears running down his cheeks. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he had let her go? Let her return to the arms of Scott. Matt knew he didn't treat her right, the way he would, anyway. He knew Amy was his soul mate, the one he was meant to be with. He'd always thought that but after last night, it was finalised and his fears were answers. His soul mate was right under his nose and he had had the opportunity to finally have her, but he'd let her go.  
  
On the other side of the door, Amy was making her way between Matt's door and her own hotel room door where she knew Scott would be. She wanted to go back to Matt but knew he was right when he said return to her boyfriend. But eventually, Amy walked back to her own hotel room and prised the door open, to find it completely empty. She sighed deeply and collapsed on the bed. Scott was always doing this; going to clubs, promising to come back but never returning. She needed be in the arms of the man that had made her feel so protected and loved the night before. Yet, something was holding her back.  
  
******  
  
Three weeks had slowly dragged by. Jeff and Stephanie were the only two people to know of what had happened. Scott and Amy had made up, but nothing had changed. They were only empty promises that left his mouth. And because of this, they'd fought again, the reason she was at the club tonight, drinking her sorrows. Matt had entered also, with Jeff, Chris, Adam and Jay. His eyes had come to rest on the red-haired beauty, clothed in a black dress, exposing her tanned legs that wore black strappy shoes. Her hair cascaded down her back in ringlets. She was facing Matt and their eyes locked. He made his way towards her, not losing eye contact with each other. Finally, he reached her. He saw the hint of unhappiness in the depths of her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, lovingly, tilting her head so he had a better view of her beautiful face.  
  
"Another day, another fight," Amy sighed, playing with the rim of her glass.  
  
"What's it about now?"  
  
"The usual; him never being there, me being friends with guys, my job.he wants to control me and I despise that."  
  
"Well, he should learn that no one can tell you what to do. Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure, come on." With that, Matt grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Almost immediately, the current song came to an end and another slow song started. The two wrapped their arms around each other, comfortably. Naturally, they glided their bodies back and forth to the beat of the music, their hips swaying from side to side. Any awkwardness that had been present before had now disappeared and nothing, except for the night they had spent together, had ever felt so right.  
  
Jeff and the three other men watched the pair, all smiling at the sight before them. Although the others bar Jeff had no idea about Matt and Amy's night together, they know they were in love and were meant to be together.  
  
They danced, song after song, for at least an hour. Amy was getting parched so they returned to the bar for a drink. Matt couldn't help but stare at her; she looked like an angel tonight. Then again, she always looked beautiful to him. They ordered a round once Jeff, Adam, Chris and Jay joined them. They spent the rest of the night dancing, drinking and generally, just having a laugh. Around two in the morning, they decided it was time to leave and retrieve back to the hotel. But upon arriving, Amy realised she'd left her key in her room and Scott was a very deep sleeper. Luckily, Matt offered to spend the night in his room. And that was when the discomfort set in. because there was only one bed, it meant they had to share. They both kept to their sides of the bed, almost so much, they nearly fell off. But somehow, in the midst of tossing and turning all night, they'd become cradled in each other's arms, their bodies tangled together. And when they realised this after waking the next morning, silence hung in the air.  
  
"I think I'd better go," Amy said, ripping the sheets from her body, hurriedly to escape from the room.  
  
"Ames, wait. We need to talk. I don't regret that night between us in the slightest, but I'm sick of us not being best friends like we used to be," Matt confessed.  
  
"So, that's all you want; for us to be just friends?" she cried.  
  
"Wait, are you saying you want us to be together?"  
  
"Yes Matt, I am. God, every morning, you're the first thing I like of and the last thing at night before I go to sleep. I'm in love with you, can't you see that? You know what, forget it, I don't want to be with you." She fled from the room, tears hurrying their way down her cheeks. Matt sat there shocked. When he told Amy to go back to Scott after sleeping with her, it was only because he thought she didn't love him. But now he knew the truth. And he planned on finally being with her, once and for all.  
  
******  
  
Later that night, Amy was in the locker room after her match, crying her eyes out. The kiss she and Matt just had to have had been so difficult. She'd broken up with Scott earlier that day after a huge argument when she found out he'd been cheating on her. He'd said some horrible things to her, making her feel completely unattractive and worthless. They kept replaying over and over in her mind. And worse still, she'd ruined her chances with Matt. Grabbing her bag, she began walking through the halls of the arena, until finally she was outside. After signing a load of autographs and taking pictures, Amy made her way to the hotel. She didn't want a lift with the others so had opted to walk. The rain was matting her hair, making it cling to her face. Her clothes were soaked through, as she didn't have a jacket either. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her, twist her around and kiss her. And she recognised those lips instantly.Matt's.  
  
"Amy, I love you too, I always have. I just thought that you wanted to be with Scott," he exclaimed, still trying to regain his breath after the intense kiss with Amy.  
  
"No, I didn't. I wanted you, and still do. What made you change your mind about being with me?"  
  
"When you said you loved me.and I guess it was a change of heart. That night we spent together, I want that for the rest of our lives. We're meant for each other. So Amy dumas, will you be with me?"  
  
"If you'll be with me." They kissed once more, finalising the fact that they were finally together, the rain melting them into one, lips and tongues entangling together passionately. Their love had changed from that of one between friends to one shared by lovers and soul mates.  
  
The End 


End file.
